Towing a stranded vehicle may entail a process of manually attaching a tow hook from the rescue vehicle to the stranded vehicle. Various situations may make it difficult, dangerous or impossible for a person to link a hook from a rescue vehicle onto a stranded vehicle. Such situations include for example a battlefield scene, a storm or flood area, an environmental hazard area, or other hostile or inconvenient areas whose conditions do not favor a person attaching a tow hook to a stranded vehicle.